Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Janii-chan
Summary: Fue en la fiesta de inauguración de la casa en donde conoció a Levi Ackerman. Ahí estaba, con mirada arrogante, creyéndose superior al resto. En principio lo odio y con suerte le dirigió la palabra para saludarlo. Pero a medida que la noche y los tragos transcurrieron, no pudieron evitar conectar el uno con el otro. LevixFEMEren


**¡Buenas! Les traigo un nuevo fem Eren, sé que muchas pensarán que qué me creo al venir luego de cinco años sin actualizar y encima con un fic nuevo… lo sé, soy lo peor. Me pondré al día, lo juro.**

**Es fem Eren porque es la única forma en la que puedo ver a Eren uke hahaha cuando ambos son hombres, prefiero que Levi sea el uke, así es que por eso, en esta oportunidad, Eren es mujer.**

**Quiero hacer una mención especial a mi hermana Rave-imoto-chan que, a pesar de los años, no podría seguir escribiendo si no fuera por ella. Este fic te lo dedico a ti, por siempre estar ahí.**

**No quiero retrasar su lectura, así es que solo diré que los personajes no me pertenecen, lo único de mi propiedad es esta historia.**

Suspiró una vez más y el movimiento insistente de su pierna derecha la tenía mucho más ansiosa de lo que pensaba. Ingenuamente creyó que aquella conversación tan incómoda y difícil duraría horas. Sin embargo, se equivocó ya que el hombre a su lado no aparentaba el mínimo interés de continuar discutiendo con ella.

Jugueteó con el pañuelo entre sus manos y rápidamente se secó la lágrima que recorría su mejilla. Tomó aire para hablar otra vez, aunque lo hizo con dificultad - ¿Tienes algo más que decir antes de terminar con esto? – el tono de voz fue quebradizo y entre sollozos.

El hombre la miró de reojo y se reacomodó en la silla, incómodo – No, no tengo nada que decir – habló rápido, carraspeando.

Ella se puso de pie y se giró dándole la espalda – Entonces, Reiner… - dudó un poco y se detuvo antes de continuar – Esto se terminó. Puedes recoger tus cosas cuando quieras – terminó de hablar y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo.

Por supuesto, ingenuamente creyó que él la detendría y le pediría otra oportunidad. Jamás pensó que para una persona, cinco años de relación pasarían tan inadvertidos en su vida que ni siquiera demostraría el más mínimo atisbo de sentimientos al terminar. Claramente, Reiner Braus, era el tipo de hombre que poseía una frialdad y orgullo que no le permitiría demostrar debilidad de ningún tipo.

Si bien ella estaba llorando, por dentro se sentía bien. De alguna manera, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima. Con Reiner fue inmensamente feliz al menos los primeros dos años, el resto del tiempo la relación estuvo muy inestable y ya no la hacía sentir cómoda ni feliz.

Fue una decisión difícil, sin duda. Pero cuando la tomó se sintió liberada, feliz consigo misma y por sobre todo tranquila. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora tocaba lo más difícil. Llevaba viviendo con Reiner al menos dos años y tenía que eliminar cada recuerdo y rutina que tenían en casa.

Claro, el rubio se iba a ir de casa y olvidaría todo más rápido. Siempre ha sido más sencillo para la persona que se va, ya que llega a aires nuevos. En cambio, quien se queda, sigue en compañía de los fantasmas de la relación perdida. Y es, justamente, lo que Eren Jeager debía superar.

Al llegar a casa y estar sola, pudo llorar tranquila. Se acurrucó en la cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando despertó, remodeló la casa, ordenó la ropa de Reiner y sus cosas en algunas maletas, puso sábanas limpias y cambió de lugar la posición de la cama. Todo eso la hacía tener sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se sentía cómoda y tranquila. Por el otro, sentía nostalgia y tristeza al pensar que no volvería a verlo y que, a partir de la noche anterior, ya comenzaría a dormir sola de manera definitiva.

El celular comenzó a sonar y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró en la pantalla y vio que quien la llamaba era una de sus mejores amigas Hanji Zoe.

-¿Hola? ¿Hanji? – Respondió – ¡Hey! - saludó

-¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo estás? – habló de vuelta su amiga

-Pues ha ido bien – contó – Ha sido difícil pero está bien – Hanji casi pudo ver como Eren se encogía de hombros

-Has tomado la decisión correcta, amiga. Te pondrás bien pronto – afirmó Hanji respecto a la reciente ruptura – Hey, Eren… ¿Recuerdas que el sábado es mi cumpleaños, verdad?

La castaña se dio un golpe mental – Claro – dijo nerviosa, alargando la palabra – Lo tengo presente, amiga – apretó los ojos pensando rápidamente qué le regalaría

-Lo habías olvidado, ¿A que si? – se rió un poco

-Sabes lo despistada que soy, ¿No? Ya me conoces – se carcajeo de vuelta

-Sábado a las ocho, no lo olvides. En mi casa – Recordó

-Claro amiga, ahí estaré – aseguró

-¡Ah! Eren – la llamó nerviosa

-¿Sí? –

-Vendrá… - dudó un poco, pero luego se decidió - Levi también vendrá – contó

Y por un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral – Le… ¿Levi? – tartamudeó nerviosa Eren

-Así es, Erwin lo invitó y, como nunca, ha aceptado. Así es que ponte linda – se carcajeo un poco

-Hanji, lo que pasó con Levi fue hace años – Eren se sonrojó un poco – ¡Éramos unos niños! Además no sé si tendrá novia – se encogió de hombros

-¡Vamos Eren! Lo que tuvieron fue corto, pero intenso. Recuérdalo. – Hanji se rió otro poco – Ahora debo dejarte, pero piénsalo. Nos vemos el sábado amiga –

-Nos vemos Hanji – colgó y luego suspiró.

Le dio play a la lista de música en su reproductor y continuó con su tarea. Era jueves y aun quedaban días antes del cumpleaños de su amiga. Inevitablemente comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido hace seis años atrás con Levi.

_En esa época, ella tenía apenas dieciocho años y él veinticinco. La diferencia de edad en ese momento fue un gran pero para la pseudo relación que tuvieron, sin embargo hubo también otras cosas. Por ejemplo, la distancia. Eso porque, en esos años, Eren vivía en una ciudad al sur de la capital. Y, en ese tiempo, solo había ido de visita a la capital para ver a su mejor amiga Hanji, quien se había mudado recientemente con Erwin, su novio._

_Fue en la fiesta de inauguración de la casa en donde conoció a Levi Ackerman. Ahí estaba, con mirada arrogante, creyéndose superior al resto. En principio lo odio y con suerte le dirigió la palabra para saludarlo. Pero a medida que la noche y los tragos transcurrieron, no pudieron evitar conectar el uno con el otro._

_No se dieron cuenta cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin y la mayoría de los invitados ya habían retornado a sus hogares. Los dueños de casa, Erwin y Hanji ya se habían ido a dormir y sólo quedaban ellos, sentados en la sala conversando como si les hubiesen pagado por hacerlo. Cuando cayeron en la cuenta, estaba amaneciendo y ellos no tenían una pisca de sueño._

_-Escucha, ya debo irme – comentó Levi, poniéndose de pie – Te… ¿Te gustaría salir por la tarde? – preguntó trastabillando, no habían dejado de beber en toda la noche._

_Eren sonrió – Claro, me gustaría dar un paseo - ¿Qué mal podría hacer? Solo irían a pasear_

_-Bien, te paso a recoger a las cuatro – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que dejó a Eren sonrojada – Nos vemos – dijo antes de salir de la casa_

_Aquel día, sólo pudo dormir un poco y el resto se la pasó imaginando cómo sería su cita con Levi. Cuando Hanji se levantó alrededor de las diez de la mañana, ésta la miró de manera pícara._

_-¿Y? Has congeniado con Levi ¿A que sí? – preguntó_

_-No te emociones, Hanji – intentó restarle importancia. Aunque claro, era más para convencerse a sí misma – Apuesto a que es así de encantador con todas las chicas a las que conoce – _

_Ann sonrió divertida y se acercó a su amiga – Erwin me ha dicho que Levi es un completo antipático con todo el mundo y… que nunca lo había visto así con nadie – susurró finalmente – al parecer, le has gustado – aclaró_

_Eren rodó los ojos y decidió ir a darse una ducha para desperezar el cuerpo. La verdad es que con la emoción hasta la resaca se le había quitado._

La alarma de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya era tarde y no se había dado cuenta que recordando su pequeña historia con Levi, no había hecho nada de lo que se suponía tenía que hacer antes de irse al trabajo.

En la actualidad, Eren se encontraba en su último año de universidad. Era su último año antes de ser maestra con todas las de la ley. Aquel día, después del trabajo, debía presentarse en la universidad para que su maestro le dijera en qué escuela tendría que ir a hacer su práctica profesional. Por lo que estaba muy emocionada. Se arregló lo antes posible. Ese sería un largo día.

El día en el trabajo fue eterno, tal vez porque las ansias de saber cuál seria la escuela a la cual debería ir la tenía demasiado impaciente. Cuando su turno terminó prácticamente corrió a la universidad a hablar con su profesor.

Lo esperó afuera de su oficina lo que, una vez más, consideró eterno. Sin embargó no fueron más de diez minutos lo que tuvo que esperar antes de que su profesor le dijera que podía entrar.

-Jeager por favor, toma asiento – indicó el profesor

-Gracias Takaeda sensei – se inclinó y tomó asiento frente a su maestro

-Bien – ojeó algunos papeles – tus notas son excelentes – comenzó el profesor – sin mencionar que creo que tienes un potencial enorme – la miró directo

\- Muchas gracias Takaeda sensei, significa mucho viniendo de usted – comentó feliz

-Asistirás a la secundaria Shingeki Junior High – le comentó el profesor – creo que serás capaz de sortear las dificultades que se te presenten.

Sintió una punzada en su corazón. El instituto Shingeki no era malo, de hecho, ella había estudiado en ese instituto y le gustaba. El "problema" es que ella creía que el destino le estaba jugando una broma. Ella había estado en una relación estable lo últimos cinco años. Sin embargo, ella no estuvo totalmente alejada de Levi como le había dicho a Hanji.

Bueno, no es que le hubiese sido infiel a su ex novio, pero sí había mantenido algunas conversaciones con el a lo largo del tiempo. Claro, nada comprometedor. Cada tanto, Levi le preguntaba que tal su relación. O ella, por ejemplo, le preguntaba acerca de su trabajo.

Es entonces ahí, la mala broma del destino. O quizás, excelente broma del destino. Levi le había contado que estaba trabajando de maestro en uno de los mejores institutos de la ciudad. Sí, exactamente el instituto en donde ella iba a practicar docencia.

Una idea surcó su mente, ¿será necesario comentárselo? O quizás debiese de llegar al instituto y que sea sorpresa. Suspiró, mejor esperaría hasta el sábado y vería qué haría en el momento. Cuando salió de la universidad tomó su móvil para marcarle a Hanji.

-Hey – saludó la castaña cuando la de lentes contestó - ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Sí, ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupada

Eren dudó un poco antes de hablar – Era para comentarte que estoy ansiosa por la fiesta del sábado – se arrepintió de decir la verdad

-¿No estarás ansiosa por ver a Levi, verdad? Por favor, dime que estás ansiosa porque es mi cumpleaños – se burló Hanji

-¡Por supuesto que estoy ansiosa por tu cumpleaños! – mintió y soltó un carcajada culpable

-De acuerdo, fingiré que te ceo – se rió también - Te veo el sábado entonces – se despidió

-Sí, nos vemos – dijo antes de colgar Eren

Y antes de guardar su móvil, recibió un mensaje y una punzada en su corazón se hizo sentir. "¿Puedo llamarte?" se leía en el texto. No pudo evitar sobrecogerse. "Sí" escribió de vuelta y segundos más tarde, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Hey… - contestó

-Hola Eren – saludó Reiner al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo estás?

La castaña se pasó una mano por el pelo – Bien, algo ocupada – contestó dudosa

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo solo… - dudó un poco – quería pedirte perdón… por haber descuidado nuestra relación y… - Eren sintió cómo la voz de Reiner se quebró y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla – también quería decirte que siempre estarás dentro de mis mejores recuerdos – se despidió

-Reiner… no es necesario que me digas nada de esto – intentó controlar su tono de voz para que no notara que estaba llorando

-Si lo es – afirmó – no supe valorarte – continuó – Y ahora es tarde –

-De verdad… no necesito escuchar esto – Cada vez le costaba controlar más su voz – Adiós Reiner – y colgó antes de que este pudiera decir algo más.

Tardó un poco en sobreponerse otra vez. La verdad es que extrañaba mucho al rubio, pero sabía perfectamente que era la fuerza de la costumbre. Sabía que se encontraba mucho mejor sin él.

Los días siguientes antes de la fiesta de Hanji fueron algo eternos. Sin embargo, no se dejó atormentar con los sentimientos depresivos que la rondaban. Utilizaba su tiempo para ella, para leer, hacerse las uñas o cualquier cosa que la mantuviera ocupada para no pensar en cuanto extrañaba a Reiner.

Sin más, el día del cumpleaños de Hanji llegó. Se sentía nerviosa, la verdad es que hacía años que no había visto a Levi y no sabía cuál sería su reacción. ¿Iría solo? O ¿Con alguna novia? De seguro Erwin le había contado que ella asistiría. ¿Y si iba acompañado? Bueno, no es como si él debiese de guardar cuidado con ella. Es decir, ellos no eran nada. Ni siquiera podía considerarlo su amigo.

Se vistió con la ropa que consideraba que mejor le quedaba. Unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa holgada de color blanco y una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos botines del mismo color completaban el conjunto. Se maquilló un poco, solo para disimular el rostro de estudiante universitaria estresada, tomó su bolso y emprendió rumbo. La verdad es que no solo iba por Levi, tenía también que celebrar a su amiga.

Tocó el timbre y fue Erwin quien le abrió.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal Eren? – le preguntó animado el pelinegro

-Hola Erwin, todo bien – le sonrió de vuelta - ¿Y Hanji? – la buscó con la mirada luego de entrar a la casa

\- Está arriba, terminando de arreglarse. Tal vez, debas subir a ayudarla – sonrió

-Claro – asintió, pero en vez de subir inmediatamente, recorrió la casa con la mirada

El rubio lo notó enseguida – aun no ha llegado – comentó – Levi siempre llega más tarde – aclaró

Eren se sonrojó - ¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo estoy buscando a él? – tartamudeó un poco para defenderse, Erwin sonrió divertido

-De acuerdo, te creeré. Será mejor que ayudes a Hanji, los invitados ya están llegando – dijo esto último antes de ingresar a la cocina.

Eren subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de su amiga, la cual estaba un poco histérica, pero casi lista y por bajar.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – la saludó Hanji – ¿La roja o la verde? – preguntó, enseñándole unas blusas

Eren sonrió - ¿Qué tal la azul? – le señaló otra

-¡Lo sabía! – aceptó y terminó de vestirse – Creo que ya es hora – la miró

Ambas bajaron y comenzaron a saludar a los invitados que ya habían llegado. La celebración se estaba llevando a cabo en el patio de la casa. Eren no entendía cómo es que Hanji conocía a tanta gente. ¡El lugar estaba repleto! Y casi no podía compartir con Hanji ya que ella estaba muy ocupada saludando a los invitados. Además de que de alguna manera, se sentía decepcionada, ya que Levi no aparecía y ya casi era media noche.

-Eren, ¿Podrías ir a la cocina por más bebidas? – le preguntó Erwin quien maniobraba con el equipo de música

La cobriza le sonrió y asintió para dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras estaba ahí, escuchó como el timbre de la casa sonó. "Más invitados" pensó. Se dirigió a la puerta con algo de pereza, pero al abrir no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara.

Ahí estaba, de pie ojeando su teléfono de manera desinteresada. Se veía exactamente como lo recordaba, no había cambiado en nada. Se quedó plantada ahí observándolo sin hacer nada.

Levi la miró, dejó su celular en el bolsillo y sonrió arrogante.

-Hey – saludó – ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o la fiesta es aquí en la puerta? – preguntó divertido

Eren se sonrojó y torpemente le indicó que pasara. - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó nerviosa, sin mirarlo. Era extraño, estaba ansiosa por verlo, pero al tenerlo en frente no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida.

-No tan bien como tú – le dedicó una mirada lasciva y luego se enderezó – Ha pasado… mucho tiempo – escogió sus palabras con cuidado – te ves bien, Jeager–

-Tú estás igual – soltó la castaña, luego se volteó para mirarlo – No has cambiado en nada – se sorprendió de sí misma por no tartamudear.

-Sí, bueno… - se pasó una mano por el pelo sin quitar la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro – tú maduraste – la mirada del pelinegro recorrió a Eren de pies a cabeza otra vez

-Bueno, es que han pasado… ¿cuatro, cinco años? – se dio un golpe mental por su mala imitación de indiferencia. Como si ella no supiera que han pasado seis años.

-Creo que han sido seis – afirmó Levi, casi como leyéndole el pensamiento.

Erem sintió como el corazón casi se le sale por la boca. Levi de verdad que no había cambiado en nada. Provocaba el mismo efecto en ella que hacía seis años. Ese calor en las mejillas y el corazón desbocado como si fuese una quinceañera enamorada.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con lo de ser profesor? – tartamudeó un poco ella, pero supo controlarse

Levi se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja. Ella definitivamente intentaba cambiar el tema – Bien, a veces creo que me falta paciencia, pero dentro de todo me ha ido bien. Aprenden rápido, aunque tienen a un buen profesor de matemáticas– infló el pecho, mientras se daba créditos a sí mismo

-No lo dudo – sonrió divertida

-¿Y tú? ¿Has terminado ya la universidad? – le preguntó

-Este es mi último año – contó – Debo hacer mi práctica profesional y ya – dudó un poco, pero luego se decidió – ah, mi práctica la haré en el instituto Shingeki – observó al pelinegro expectante para ver su reacción de asombro, pero lo que vio a cambio la asustó un poco.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Levi seguía intacta pero en sus ojos, Eren podría jurar que la lascivia se le escapaba a chorros. ¿Es que acaso Levi tenía alguna fantasía en el instituto? ¿Querría cumplirla con ella?

-Te veré por ahí, entonces – habló Levi arrastrando cada palabra con voz aterciopelada – Será divertido tenerte ahí – ensanchó aún más su sonrisa

-¿Divertido? – Eren alzó una ceja nerviosa – ¿Es que acaso seré un juguete? – soltó sin pensar

Levi soltó una carcajada – No quieres que te responda, Jeager –

Él caminó hacia el patio sin esperar permiso de la castaña y fue directo a saludar a Hanji para desearle feliz cumpleaños y también a su amigo. Más tarde tomó un vaso y comenzó a beber mientras charlaban animadamente ambos hombres.

Eren se quedó descolocada, la verdad es que físicamente Levi se veía igual, aunque mentalmente no sabía como interpretar las actitudes de este. Hacían seis años, Levi se veía… enamorado. La verdad no estaba segura, quizás la razón de ello era que ambos estaban más jóvenes y por ende, eran también más inocentes. Tal vez, esa era la explicación correcta a el por qué en esa época no pasaron más allá de los besos y abrazos.

Eren suspiró y se acercó a conversar con su mejor amiga Hanji para intentar disfrutar la noche.

**¡Es todo! Espero que les guste y les haya llamado la atención. Sé que llevo mil años sin actualizar y tengo varias historias inconclusas, pero la inspiración me llegó primero con este fic, ya iré actualizando las demás de a poco.**

**Hay Occ notorio, pero me gusta la actitud pícara de Levi. Ya se irán enterando a medida que pasen los capítulos de cuál fue la historia de Levi y Eren**

**¡un abrazo y gracias por leer!**

**Atte.**

**Jani-chan**


End file.
